Anniversary
by chibidevil512
Summary: Yuuri is thinking early on what he wants to do for Wolfram on their anniversary in a couple of months. Yuurram story. T because of some very minor suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I started the story a little differently than what you would expect! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_SMACK…. KICK…._

"Ugh… ow… Wolfram that hurts…" Yuuri sits up and rubs his side that just got kicked by his lover.

Looking to his left, Wolfram laid spread eagle across most of the mattress. "Guess it's a good thing I told them to get a customized ultra king bed…", mutters Yuuri.

He continues to stare down at his lover and admires the blonde, almost platinum sheen of Wolfram's hair in the moonlight. How is it just so beautiful? He gently brushes a stray strand away from Wolfram's face and curled a silky strand gently around his finger. Suddenly, Wolfram turned to his side and settled down once again, with his leg draping over a pillow that somehow ended up where their feet were.

Yuuri flushed a little. Wolfram was wearing his usual pink, frilly sleep wear that hung off of his shoulders. His shoulder peeked out to show the delicate curve of his neck and hair that barely tickled the back of his neck. The bottom of the frilly dress rode up to the hip, showing beautiful alabaster skin and a shapely leg. Unlike many of the other guys in the castle, Wolfram barely had any body hair, causing his skin to feel like soft velvet.

Yuuri decides to settle down again and try to get some more sleep, he had a long day tomorrow and Gunter was going to drill him on more history and pile on the paper work. But like the restless sleeper he is, Wolfram flips over and clings to Yuuri, sliding a leg over Yuuri's leg.

Smelling the scent of Wolfram's shampoo and feeling his leg slide over his own, Yuuri sighs and mutters, "I swear… this is why I always have sleepless nights…"

Yuuri wraps his arm around Wolfram and strokes his hair and reflects on the events of the past months.

He almost lost Wolfram… the constant rejection hurt the blonde in every way possible. He realized it when Wolfram was truly going to leave him. That was when he realized the constant overprotecting attitude he though was for a friend wasn't really what he thought of at all. He did everything he could to win Wolfram back and the chance of possibly hurting the blonde again was something that Yuuri did not even want to consider. Now their hearts were finally together, they finally were beating the same. He wasn't going to let anything bring them apart. Unconsciously, Yuuri's grip on Wolfram's shoulder tightened a little and this woke the blonde up from his slumber.

Wolfram snakes a hand up Yuuri's chest, "Mmm.. Yuuri…? How come you're awake?"

Yuuri chuckles and holds his lover closer to his chest, "Well with all your kicking do you think I would just keep sleeping?"

A slow blush creeps over Wolfram's cheeks, "We-well if you can't take it then it just means you're a wimp."

"You shouldn't call me a wimp when I have such a fiery lover like you that I have to handle."

"Fi-Fiery?! Are you accusing me of having a short temper and a bad attitude?!"

"Now now Wolf, you know that's not what I was saying."

Wolfram turns over and scoots away from Yuuri, "Hmph, that was exactly what you were saying."

Yuuri shakes his head. Wolfram was his fiery lover alright. He's straightforward and harsh in words but deep down, Yuuri knew the blonde cared for him deeply.

"Aww come on now Wolf, don't be mad?"

_Silence_

Yuuri spoons Wolfram back into his arms and gives that beautiful shoulder a loving kiss. This causes the blonde's shoulder to twitch.

"Wolfram… I love you… I love you so much…I don't ever plan on letting you go."

"Is that what you've been sitting awake and thinking about?"

"Mmm… Maybe?"

"Well stop thinking nonsense you need to go to sleep or you won't survive tomorrow with Gunter."

"Haha, that's true."

Wolfram settled on Yuuri's shoulder and Yuuri ran a soothing hand through the blonde's hair. Slowly, both of them drifted back to sleep.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Read the next one to find out what happens next~

Constructive comments will also be appreciated~!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is written from Wolfram's POV! Enjoy~

* * *

_Chirp… chirp…_

Conrad gently knocks on the door, "Heika? It's time for you to get ready for the day."

Wolfram feels his pillow shift and grumbles, "Just a little more…"

He hears Yuuri chuckle and run a hand through his hair, "Wolf you can sleep a little more if you want, but I really have to get up now okay?"

He felt annoyed that Conrad was pulling his lover away so Wolfram only snuggled tighter and didn't let go of Yuuri. This makes Yuuri chuckle and Wolfram starts to blush slightly. He's never acted this willful in front of anyone other than Yuuri in private.

Yuuri glances over at Conrad and gives a small nod. The brown haired man smiles and bows out. Before leaving, Conrad takes one last look, "I think you can still squeeze out an extra half hour. I'll come get you when it's time."

"Hmph it's only half an hour…"

Yuuri kisses Wolfram on the forehead, then on the lips. "At least it's a little more time right? Do you have any duties for the day?"

"Mmm… I promised Greta I was going to go on a ride with her then I have to go and train with the soldiers for a while."

"Hmm lucky, at least you get to go out and be about. Make sure to watch Greta ok? I know her pony is gentle but you never know what will happen. Don't hurt yourself either okay?

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "I know Yuuri, I know. Greta will be fine alright?"

"Alright Wolf. Now how about we start getting dressed before Conrad comes to disturb us?"

"Hmm… Alright."

Wolfram steals another kiss before rolling off the bed and grabbing his usual uniform and changes while Yuuri goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth first. This was the routine they've established. It felt good to know that there was no rush in the relationship, that things will proceed how they should.

Just as he finished washing up, Conrad came knocking, "Heika? Wolfram? Breakfast has been prepared."

Yuuri fixed the last button of his uniform as Wolfram strode from the bathroom, "Good morning, Conrad."

"Good morning Wolfram."

They walked to the dining hall where Greta sat already half way finished with her breakfast.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" Greta practically flies off her chair to greet her adoptive fathers.

"Greta you're supposed to call me papa! And good morning to you too my princess. Are you ready to go ride your pony today with Wolfram?"

"Yup I'm so excited! Can we go soon?"

Wolfram smiles, "Greta, lets finish breakfast first and then we can go alright?"

Everyone settles around the table and beings eating. Just as they were finishing, Gunter bursts through the doors, "Heikaaaa! Good morning! It's another beautiful morning today~ Today you are spending the entire day with me! Ah... Today I get Heika for the entire day today... Entire day...~"

Wolfram watches Yuuri grimace and chuckles, "Well Greta and I better get going too."

He takes Greta's hand and they hear Yuuri's distinct groan and both secretly snicker. Wolfram takes Greta to the stables where he shows her how to saddle up her pony and takes her out to a training ring first. He helps her get on and reminds her of how to make the pony turn, stop, speed up. She was ecstatic and often jerked the reins a little too hard or kicked a little too much but her pony was an experienced mare and was extremely patient. After checking that Greta was familiar with the basics, Wolfram lead Greta out of the ring and got onto his own horse. Father and daughter spend a good portion of the morning riding to a nearby field where he lets Greta ride around freely.

As noon approached, Wolfram took Greta back to the stables where they unsaddled her pony and Wolfram gave her treats to feed the animal after a long ride. Greta giggled as the pony nuzzled her cheek and took a carrot from her hand. After making sure the pony was settled, Wolfram and Greta both went to grab some lunch. Yuuri was not at the dining hall so he assumed that Gunter must still be forcing him to work. Wolfram decided to take Yuuri some lunch.

Carrying the tray, Wolfram raps on the door twice before entering Yuuri's study. As he expected, Gunter was giving Yuuri a winding history lesson and Yuuri was yawning.

Setting down the tray of food on the desk, "Yuuri, I didn't see you at the dining hall so i thought you weren't done yet. I brought you some lunch."

"Ohhh! Thanks Wolf! I needed this!"

Gunter was slightly annoyed that his lesson was being interrupted but decided it was time for lunch.

"Well I have to go check on the soldiers now so I'm going to go first ok?"

"O-Oh yea Wolf! I need to leave for earth in a couple days because my mother wants me to do something for her. I want you to come with me so make sure you get whatever you need to get done for the next 2 or 3 months done okay? It's really important and I really need you to come with me."

Wolfram felt confused but kept his thoughts to himself, "_This was something out of the blue... Yuuri usually doesn't bring me when he goes to earth... what could mother-in-law possible need him to do that he needs me to come with him for?_"

"Alright Yuuri. It's a little sudden though but I'll try to have everything done by then.

Over the next few days, Wolfram practically didn't see Yuuri except in bed. Yuuri would come to bed and tell him how busy he was and woke him up a little to tell him he was leaving. Wolfram felt lonely but he understood Yuuri had duties and was glad the dark-haired boy at least was not running away from them instead of dumping them on Gunter, which he happily did in the past.

Wolfram also noticed that there was a buzz among the maids and soldiers of the castle. It seemed as if there was a lot of activity however, whenever he tried to find out what it was, he came up to nothing. Things were becoming a little weird.

Finally, it was the day to leave. Wolfram was waiting in the Shinou's castle for Yuuri, "Where is that wimp.. He's late."

At this moment, Yuuri arrived. The shrine maids quickly went through the preparations one last time and they were transported to earth. Emerging from the bathtub. Yuuri grabs two bath robes and hands one to Wolfram. Yuuri's mother had prepared before hand and a good number of spare bathrobes were always prepared in the bathroom in case more people from Shin Makouku.

Yuuri opens the bathroom door and calls out, "Mother! We're back!"

Miko, Yuuri's mother was standing in the hallway waiting for them and gave both boys a tremendous hug, "It's Mama, Yuu-chan! Wolf-chan you're here too! I'm so happy! Are you boys hungry or anything? do you want a snack?"

Yuuri awkwardly smiles a little, "Mother I think we need to go grab some clothes first then we can talk about food alright?"

Wolfram follows Yuuri to his bedroom and Yuuri pulls out some fresh clothes for him. After changing, both boys go to the kitchen where Yuuri's mother had snacks and drinks sitting on the dining table waiting for them.

Sitting down, Wolfram takes a sip of the iced tea, "So, what is the urgent thing that you need Yuuri to do for you? He even told me that I had to come along."

Yuuri's mother puts a finger to her mouth, "Mmm... Well.. of course it's important! You see there's many of my friends who are having their birthdays and..."

Wolfram raises an eyebrow, "And?"

"I needed Yuu-chan to go take me shopping and help pick out presents!"

* * *

Hehe! So we now know that something SUSPICIOUS is going on~ Find out what Yuuri's present for their anniversary is in the next chapter~!

Constructive comments and/or suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

"…" Yuuri grimaced as Wolfram shot him a deadly look.

"So-Sorry Wolf you know I can't say no but I really hate shopping alone with my mother…"

"It's mama Yuu-chan"

Wolfram scratches his head and sighs, "This is why I call you a wimp."

"Hey don't call me a wimp!"

After dinner, Yuuri decides to settle down in the living room and watch some T.V. while Wolfram talked to his mother about the things they wanted to get. While they were talking, Yuuri reflected on how things are going back in Shin Makoku.

**_Back in Shin Makoku_**

_He knew that their anniversary was coming up in three months and started to wonder what kind of present he can get for Wolfram. He knew it had to be something special and something that would shock Wolfram but he didn't know what. _

_That day when Gunter was lecturing him however, he finally found what he wanted to give Wolfram. He had asked construction to begin immediately but needed a way to keep Wolfram occupied enough to not notice. He contacted the Mazoku on earth and asked his mother to play along with the ruse. Staying a couple days on earth will give the required 3 months needed to complete the project._

Yuuri snapped out of his daze when he felt Wolfram settle on the couch next to him.

"What are you watching Yuuri?"

"Ju-just a comedy show."

"Hm? Is there something wrong? You sound flustered."

"Nothing is wrong Wolf. I guess I'm just kinda scared for the next couple days' worth of shopping."

"Hmph… Well you'll be fine. I'm here with you remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Wolf."

Later that night everyone retired to bed. After brushing his teeth, Yuuri also joined Wolfram on the bed. The blonde was wearing a pale blue, ruffled nightie that his mother had kept handy knowing Wolfram's preference for them.

Settling down, Yuuri spoons Wolfram into his arms and nuzzles his neck. Wolfram tries to turn around but couldn't do much with being tightly held by Yuuri from behind. Yuuri kissed him on the neck and Wolfram shudders.

"I love you Wolf."

"I love you too Yuuri."

Just like that slowly, the two fall into a deep sleep.

The next three days were completely hectic. Miko took them everywhere to go shopping. They bought things from women's skirts to baby bottles. She even bought some outfits for herself. They had to carry bags upon bags of clothing and items around the department store. Each day was as exhaustive as the one before.

Finally it was the day to go back to Shin Makoku. Yuuri and Wolfram both got into their swim trunks and filled up the inflatable pool with water. Miko was still fussing about the boys making sure they had all the souvenirs they needed to bring for those back in Shin Makoku.

"Yu-chan take care of yourself ok? Wolf-chan too~ Say hi to everyone for me!"

"I will mother. All right lets go back shall we?"

In a flash of light the two boys disappear through the water.

**_Back in Shin Makoku_**

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" Greta launched herself at her adoptive fathers.

Catching her and spinning her around, Yuuri laughed, "Hey Greta I'm back! Did you miss us?

"Yeah! Wolfram too!"

Conrad watching the scene chuckles, "She has been very well behaved for the time you were gone."

Wolfram chuckles and hands Greta her doll set they brought from earth, "Here why don't you go play?"

"IT'S A DOLL SET! Thanks Wolfram! Yuuri!"

The two watch as their daughter runs off to go play with her new present, Yuuri turns to Conrad, "I'm guess there's a lot of things I need to work on?"

Conrad nods, "Unfortunately, yes. There are many papers that still require you to look at and sign."

"Wolf, why don't you go finish giving all the souvenirs packed up or handed out."

"Alright I'll see you later then Yuuri."

As Wolfram walks off, Yuuri turns to Conrad, "is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, construction has been complete and everything is in place."

Yuuri sighs, "That's good at least we made it in time…"

"I'm sure he'll like it heika."

Yuuri lightly slaps both sides of his cheeks, "ALRIGHT! Let's get all of this paper work done so I can hurry and show him the present!"

**_Later_**

Wolfram was sitting on a sofa dozing off when Yuuri returned to their room. Yuuri silently walked over to his lover and watched his peaceful face for a bit. In the moonlight, Wolfram's hair sparkled as if it was made from silver thread. His lush lashes rested on his cheeks as he slept. Yuuri gentle brushed the blonde's cheek and his eyelashes fluttered.

"Wolf, wake up."

"Mmm… Yuuri? It's so late I just noticed… I dozed off…"

Yuuri chuckles, "Yeah, I noticed. Come on lets go to sleep."

Yuuri carries the blonde to their bed and settles him in. Yuuri then brushes his teeth and joins him in bed. Wolfram had already fallen asleep so Yuuri gently kisses him on the forehead and holds the blonde is his arms.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary… I hope you'll like your present. I love you, Wolf."

With that the Maou slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of all the other preparations he had to do for the present.

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter~~ Thank you for sticking with me and reading this story! What has Yuuri prepared for Wolfram?!

Constructive comments are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

What did Yuuri prepare for Wolfram?

* * *

Wolfram woke in the morning to find the other side of the bed cold and empty, "that's weird… Yuuri leaves without letting me know…"

A flashback of the times when Yuuri pushed him away raced through his mind and he panicked for a moment. At that moment, something on the pillow caught his eye. It was a card from Yuuri that said he had matters that needed to be taken care of and he didn't want to wake him. The blonde smiled in relief and that smile grew into one of adoration when he read "I love you" at the bottom of the card.

"I guess today's going to start without Yuuri then… Even though it's our anniversary…"

He had secretly bought a baseball glove for the Maou while he was out shopping with his mother-in-law since he knew his other one was well past its prime.

He went down to the dining hall and didn't see Yuuri there, "Nothing to be done I guess…"

After finishing breakfast he wanted to stop by Yuuri's study to see how he was doing. He made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. Before he could open it, Conrad opened the door and walked out.

"Ah, Wolfram are you here to see Heika?"

"Yeah I hav-"

"I'm sorry he's actually extremely busy and is having a session with Gunter right now."

Through the door's Gunter's sing song voice could be heard lecturing the history of Shin Makoku. Wolfram winced, "Yeah I guess it's not the right time to visit. I'll come back later…"

**_Later in the afteroon…_**

Wolfram aggressively swung his sword at the soldier he was sparing with. He was extremely irritated. He had been trying to see Yuuri for a whole day and every time he tried, it was either that Yuuri was busy or he went to go somewhere in the castle or out of the grounds. As he parried and trust his sword at the soldier he began to worry whether Yuuri was avoiding him, if he had a change of the thought of this Wolfram felt a small dull ache in his heart.

In a sudden surge of anger, Wolfram knocked the soldier's sword out of his sword and had him at sword point. He was angry, angry that Yuuri was pulling his heartstrings in such a way. Sheathing his sword, Wolfram marched off back into the castle. He went straight to Yuuri's study and opened the door with a bang, "YUURI!"

All heads in the study snapped up and looked at him, including Yuuri's.

"What is going on here? Why are Conrad, Gunter, and even Gwendal keeping me from seeing you? What is wrong with you? Why can't I even see you for a bit?"

Yuuri hurries around the desk and pulls Wolfram into his arms. Wolfram struggled but Yuuri kept a tight hold on him until he stop struggling and became a teary mess in the Maou's arms.

"Shh… Wolf settle down ok? It's not what you think."

Yuuri looks back at the rest who were in the room, "I think I've done enough to catch up on all the work I left behind and for tomorrow right? Conrad go and get what I talked to you about ready. I'll leave the rest to you gentlemen."

The men all nod and Yuuri picks the teary Wolfram up and carries him to their room. Putting Wolfram down on the sofa, Yuuri knelt in front of Wolfram, "Hey… Wolf? Look at me."

Emerald eyes brimming with tears met the onyx ones. Yuuri brushes the tears out of Wolframs eyes, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that… I had a lot of stuff I needed to settle so I can have this afternoon and tomorrow all day to spend with you… I know it's our anniversary and I'm pulling this on you. I should've said something I'm sorry."

Wolfram rubbed the tears out of his eyes and shakes his head, "Stupid Yuuri… you should've just told me. I-I got you a present too…"

From behind Yuuri's pillow, Wolfram pulled out a present and handed it to Yuuri. Yuuri opened it and his eyes widened with delight, "A new glove!"

Wolfram nodded, "Your other one was so worn out and I thought you would want a new one."

Yuuri swept Wolfram into his arms and spun him around before setting him down and planting a kiss on his lips "Thanks so much Wolf!"

Wolfram smiled at how joyful Yuuri was. It had been worth the effort it took to hide the present away from the Maou.

Yuuri grabs Wolfram's hands and his eyes give off a mysterious twinkle. This makes Wolfram suspicious.

"Wolf I have a surprise for you too. Come on come with me."

Yuuri takes Wolfram's hand and leads him to the front of the castle where a carriage waited for them. After getting on the carriage, Yuuri pulled the curtains to the windows and held Wolfram close to him, stroking his hair.

"Yu-Yuuri? Where are we going?"

"Shh… You'll find out soon.

After a while the carriage came to a halt. Yuuri got out first and helped Wolfram out. Wolfram gasped from shock. It was an inn, a classic Japanese hot spring! Wolfram turned to Yuuri with eyes full of surprise.

"Wha-What's going on here? Why is there a hot spring inn here?"

Yuuri chuckles, "I'll explain to you when we go in alright? Come, let's to see the inside first."

They enter the inn and were greeted by the hostess. She led them to the Diamond suite where there was a private hot spring with a mountain side view. Wolfram felt completely flabbergasted.

"Yuuri…? What is all of this…When did all of this even happen?"

Yuuri chuckled and sat Wolfram down on his lap, "Well the report came in when I had to do paperwork with Gunter the other day and I remembered how much you enjoyed going to the hot springs back on earth. So I decided to have an inn built here. This suite is reserved specifically for us at all times but the rest of the inn will be open to the public in a couple days so other citizens can enjoy. But I wanted to surprise you with this as an anniversary present."

Wolfram had no words to express how much he felt for Yuuri at that moment. All he could do was kiss Yuuri and show it through the kiss. It left both breathless.

"Well… How about we go soak for a while and then we can eat?"

"Alright."

**_Later at night_**

They went in for a second soak and after a while, got out because they started to feel light headed. Yuuri got out first as he couldn't take the heat as well as Wolfram. When Wolfram came back to their room dressed in his yukata, Yuuri couldn't help but admire how the cloth clung to all the right places on the blonde. Yuuri hugged the blonde from behind nuzzled his neck, "Wolf you smell good…"

"He-hey that tickles", Wolfram squirmed and smiled.

Suddenly Yuuri grabs Wolframs arms as he's holding him and slips a silver band on the blonde's left ring finger. There were three small diamonds set into the ring. Wolfram gasped and looked up at Yuuri.

"I know we still have a lot to work on and we're not ready to get married and all but… I bout you this ring as a promise, a promise that I will always protect you and love you."

Silently, Wolfram took the ring off and on the inside of the ring the words "My Heart, My soul" were inscribed. He put the ring back on and hugged Yuuri as tightly as he could.

With his voice trembling just a little, Wolfram whispered, "I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too Wolf… Happy anniversary."

Owari~~

* * *

IT'S THE END OF THE STORY! Thank you all for sticking with me through the process of this story! This is actually my first long story. so please excuse if it felt like the story might have been dragging on in some parts!

Constructive criticism and comments on the story are welcomed!


End file.
